Is This A Gay Thing?
by gayashell
Summary: Based off an ask on tumblr. "library au as in Hanna come to study or at least try to study bc her mom is threatening to take her allowance away due to low grades and then real life angel / library intern Emily fields sees a struggling and frustrated Hannah and of course being Emily helps her study" Rated T for later chapters. For tumblr user creative-url-about-lesbians.
1. Chapter 1

"Jesus Hanna! Your report card is starting to like your bra size, look at all these C's." The blonde sits in middle of the kitchen, her eyes rolling as her mom paces angrily.

"You spend so much time with Mona and Spencer and Aria, but you can't even bother to study for a French exam - it's just so infuriating! I can't stand-" Ashley catches sight of her. "Give me your credit card."

"What?" She's got her attention now.

"Give me your credit card. You're not getting it back until I start seeing B's."

"But Mom!" Hanna stands so fast that the chair threatens to fall over. "That's not even fair! It's not my fault that French is such a pain in the derrière!"

It's too late, her mom is already digging into her purse. Her _new_ purse.

"Here it is." She waves the flimsy piece of plastic in front of Hanna's face with a satisfied smirk. "You can have this back when you learn something other than 'croissant' and 'baguette'. I'm serious Hanna, I want to see improvement. Otherwise, you're never seeing this again."

Hanna sighed reluctantly, snatching up her purse before going upstairs to her room.

"Baisez ma vie."

* * *

><p>The bell rang, bringing Hanna back to full consciousness. Maybe one day she could make it through Calculus without using her textbook as a pillow.<p>

She grabbed her bag, meeting Aria and Spencer in the hallway.

"So, I was thinking we could hit the mall after school. There's a huge sale and I think exams can wait."

"As much as I would love to see you two buy lingerie for each other, I'd rather not third wheel again."

"Again? Name one time we left you to third wheel." Spencer wouldn't let this go unless Hanna had a full receipt of every moment they let their relationship get in the way of their friendship with Hanna.

"Well there was that one time at the food court when you two wouldn't stop feeding each other. Then there was the time where you both disappeared in a dressing room for twenty minutes doing who knows what. And let's not forget about what happened last week during movie night."

"What happened last week?"

"This is exactly what I'm talking about. You probably don't even remember what movie we watched because you and Aria were busy spooning. I was ready to gouge my eyes out with a fork."

"Hey, don't take out you anger out at us just because you're single. Besides, maybe we can hook you up at the mall. There are plenty of cute girls there."

"As tempting as that sounds, I've already got a date at the library with my textbook. We have a long history together.

They couldn't believe what she had just heard, "Wait a minute, isn't that Spencer's line? Seriously Hanna, when was the last time you've been to the library?"

"Honestly? I think it was when I returned _Green Eggs & Ham _in the third grade."

* * *

><p>"Why did I think going into AP World History was a good idea?"<p>

Hanna muttered as she walked in between rows and rows of bookshelves, not even sure of what she was looking for.

Then she found it, or rather, her, in between the 'M' and 'N' section. Emily Fields, swim captain and library intern extraordinaire, was busy stacking books back on the shelves. Hanna had seen her couple times at school- scratch that, plenty of times. They had the same PE class sophomore year and Emily Fields in volleyball shorts isn't exactly something you forget. She lucked out when she found out that they had the same lunch this year too.

Hanna eventually decided that now wasn't a great time to stare at her incredibly hot classmate, especially since she had been there for an hour already and the only thing she had managed to do was renew her library card.

She rushed along the aisles, grabbing several books on Athenian democracy and the Han Dynasty. She took a seat at an empty table pushed back into the farthest corner of the library.

Hanna spent more time snapchatting back Aria and Spencer tan she actually reading. She would kill to be with them right now. In fact, she would have gone with them if she had more than forty bucks in her clutch. Whenever she caught someone staring at her she would immediately resume her studying, as if she wasn't making the dumbest expressions ever.

* * *

><p>"Han Wudi, the greatest and most energetic emperor of the Han dynasty, was remembered by later generations as the 'Martial Emperor'. He…" Hanna was starting to get lost in the pages, drifting in and out of sleep. The words got blurrier and blurrier. She was already on her third book and now seemed like the perfect time for a nap anyway.<p>

...

"Um, excuse me," there was a shove against her arm, causing Hanna to stir slightly.

"I don't want to interrupt your hard work, but I have got to lock up."

"Lock up?" Hanna's head was still buried deep in her arms. "What time is it?"

"It's six. Well, six o' four, not that there's any difference. But really, I've got to get going."

Hanna began lifting her head up, her voice still raspy and her hair in a tousled bun. "Sorry, I'll grab my stuff and g- " Hanna rushed to rub off the small bit of drool at the corner of her lips. She honestly couldn't tell if she had been drooling from her nap or if her mouth just began watering at the sight of the girl in front of her.

"Emily. Hey. Um, I uh- yeah. I was just leaving." Hanna mustered up a grin and shoved her books into her bag, dropping her pens. Emily was quick to pick them up, bit Hanna refused to take them when they were held out in front of her. "You can keep those, I've got plenty."

She barely made eye contact with Emily, moving right past her towards the closest exit.

"Bye Hanna!" Emily called out as Hanna was already halfway out the double doors

Hanna only turned back slightly, managing to reply with a decent goodbye.

_Holy shit. She remembers me._

* * *

><p>AN: I know, Hanna forgot to check out her books, but then again, she was too busy checking out Emily. I'll make this a multi-chapter fic, so look forward to Hannily study sessions. Leave reviews, please!


	2. Chapter 2

Hanna had found many girls pretty, she had even found plenty of guys cute. Rosewood High had offered plenty of people for Hanna to obsess over. But Emily Fields?

„,But even her admittedly limited experience was enough for her to know that some things were considered bad form.

Crushing on someone out of your league? Not good.

Crushing on someone out of your league _and_ unavailable? Also not good.

It doesn't get any better if said crush is also the same person dating the infamous Paige McCullers. The same Paige McCullers who almost drowned a teammate after the Sharks lost a competition. The same Paige McCullers who punched some idiot right in the jaw for looking at Emily just a little too long. The same Paige McCullers who bumped into Hanna two days ago and knocked that stupid French textbook out of her hands without so much as an apology.

It was hopeless. Absolutely hopeless.

It comes as no surprise when Emily breaks up with her every other week or so. The fact that Emily proceeds to take her back the day after? Now that's a shocker. They had broken up a total of four times this year, already edging on five.

The first time they broke up was a misunderstanding. Mid-semester, a new girl moved in and became Emily's partner for a chemistry project. Paige didn't really like the fact that Emily went to her partner's house often, even if it was to "work on the project". Jealous Paige made for a defensive Emily and a sudden break up. Needless to say, that new girl transferred within the first two weeks.

The second time was fucking ridiculous. Emily had walked in on Paige and her ex locking lips in the locker room after school. The whole school found out about it the next day. Emily was too busy crying her heart out to Alison to care. Hanna wasn't a big fan of Alison DiLaurentis, but the two could agree that Emily deserved someone better than Paige.

Most people would give up with their girlfriend if they were found making out with their ex. Most people weren't Emily Fields. Emily was forgiving, and unlike her girlfriend, she was loyal.

The third time was chaotic. Rosewood High's power couple decided to bring their problems into the cafeteria. Emily was throwing food, Paige was apologizing, reciting her usual lines, "Emily, I'm sorry! I can explain. Just listen to me!" A crowd of students had this recorded on their phones. "This is the last time, Paige."

_It wasn't._

The fourth time Emily had broken up with Paige, Hanna was sure that Emily was insane. Insanely hot. If you've ever seen Emily Fields angry, you would know that she looked pretty and powerful at the same time, like a flower on fire. Hanna saw her screaming from the outside of Paige's car. She was angry about a forgotten anniversary, all the while Paige just wanted to go home and avoid a scene, but Emily wasn't having any of it. There was a lot honking, followed by more angry screaming, then the sound of tires burning rubber against pavement. Emily was left in the parking lot with an unopened gift in her hands.

They had just recently celebrated their two year anniversary almost two weeks ago.

"You listening, Han?" Aria said, desperately waving her hand in front of her face.

"Not really," Hanna replied, swatting Aria's hand away. "I'm a little bit busy with something right now."

Spencer and Arian followed Hanna's gaze to the swimming team's table. Paige had her arm around Emily and the two seemed to be having a good time.

"I didn't know you were still into her," Spencer spoke through bites.

Hanna turned back, shrugging. "I didn't either."

"So what's with the sudden interest?" Aria said. "You know, if you need help coming out of the single rut you've been in for so long, you could just ask. Spence and I could hook you up with someone. Some _single_."

"She doesn't want to hook up with just anyone; she wants to hook up with _Emily_." Spencer teased.

Hanna and Aria rolled their eyes.

"Well, if Paige doesn't get her act together, there won't be anything to keep Emily from being single, again." Aria said, taking another look at the table and scoffing.

"What do you mean?" Hanna questioned. Their last break up took place two months ago.

"I heard that Paige has been begging Emily to apply for Danby with her. She's been pressuring her nonstop ever since the talent scouts came out to watch the team swim. Emily's been on edge since."

"I just don't get it though. Paige is a terrible girlfriend. I mean she's cheated, forgotten their first anniversary, and plenty of other things. Emily could do so much better."

Spencer couldn't help but interrupt, "By better, do you mean yourself?"

"Yeah, but that's not it. Emily's a great person. Why would she stay with Paige when there are plenty of people who would actually treat her right?"

"There's not exactly a surplus of lesbians in Rosewood, Han. I mean there's your occasional bisexual, but let's be honest. Other than Spencer and I and them, how many gay couples have you seen here?"

"She's right," Spencer took hold of Aria's hand, "The only other person Emily's ever dated was Ben and when they broke up, she made sure to drop him like the dead weight he was."

"By the way, are you still going to the library after school? You've been studying nonstop all week."

"Yeah, I still have to figure out how physics works." Hanna said. Groaned.

The bell rang, dismissing everyone.

Hanna took another look at the swimming team's table, accidently making eye contact with Emily. Emily gave her a smile, and Hanna grinned back looking a little too enthusiastic.

_Definitely going back to the library today._


End file.
